


[fmsr]almost love

by asasmile



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asasmile/pseuds/asasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fmsr only<br/>band paro</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fmsr]almost love

我不想成为你的光明。  
请把我拉入黑暗之中。

 

佐藤胜利的生活几乎是最普通的那种，家庭美满父母疼爱，有两个哥哥和一个姐姐，都围着家中的末子转。他的成长也很顺利，不怎么爱学习，成绩却也不差，加入陆上部，得过校级比赛冠军，人缘很好，朋友不多不少，隔一段时间，就能从鞋柜里发现装在粉红信封里的情书。  
在十六岁的时候，他和所有摇滚少年一样，遇到了人生中第一张Beatles的CD，然后开始觉得自己并不普通。  
班里没有能一起聊约翰列侬之死的伙伴，佐藤胜利感受到了来自孤独的伤感，他戴着从哥哥那里借来的巨大耳机，坐在河堤上，假装自己是一片快要飘落的树叶。  
这时有人拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“佐藤君对吧，昨天在CD店看到的果然是你，我就觉得有些眼熟。”  
佐藤胜利茫茫然抬头，看到眼前一张笑脸，好像确实在哪里见过。  
“我是户塚啊，户塚。”  
佐藤胜利这次才终于想起来了，是暑假临时去给叔叔的店帮忙时，在那里打工的前辈。  
“啊户塚前辈。”佐藤胜利露出礼貌的笑容。  
“真是好巧啊，你在听什么？”能和任何人迅速混熟的户塚一边说一边摘下了佐藤胜利的耳机，凑在自己耳边，“哇品位不错啊。”户塚欣赏地点点头。  
佐藤胜利有点羞涩。  
这时户塚上下打量了他一番，又用力拍了拍他的肩膀：“佐藤君，我带你去个好地方吧。”  
佐藤胜利第一次站在LIVEHOUSE里的时候，四周全是嘶喊和音乐的声音，鼓点透过重低音箱，就像重锤一样一下一下全都敲在他心脏的部位。  
户塚好像在对他说着什么，嘴一张一合，但是他一个字也听不清。  
他仰起头去看舞台，射灯刺入他眼睛里，主唱用双手捧着麦克风，就像在亲吻他最甜蜜的情人。那个人微微低着头，浅灰色的头发有一绺垂下来挡住一只眼睛，但当他另一只眼睛转向自己时，依然带着无法诉说的魅惑。  
佐藤胜利就这么透过一层一层疯狂跳跃的人群，看到菊池风磨对着自己笑了一下。  
而且他确信那个笑容是属于自己的。

 

彩排时菊池风磨唱完安可曲，把手中的吉他往空中一举，安谦立刻一个滑跪扑到他面前。  
“风磨！你要是在表演正式开始之前就把吉他叒摔了，我们可没钱再买新的了！”  
菊池风磨卷着舌头啧了一声，把吉他扔到了安谦怀里，转身回了后台。安谦死死抱住吉他，长舒了一口气，又转头再三叮嘱juri，正式表演的时候也一定要看好菊池风磨，否则大家就别想拿赚的钱去吃烤肉了。  
“为了烤肉！”juri眼睛都红了。  
结果正式演出的时候，唱完最后一首，安谦和juri都捂着胃眼巴巴地盯着菊池风磨手里的吉他。而谁都没有想到，菊池风磨把吉他丢在了一边，人却跳下了舞台。  
“我去把他给我拉回来！”安谦觉得胃真的开始疼了。  
菊池风磨穿过人群，就像穿过不断涌向自己的热浪，身上的衬衫被撕开了一个口子。但他还是走了过去，然后把本来戴在自己领口的一朵玫瑰花，插进了那个眼眸如星河的少年的领口。  
“你叫……”菊池风磨喊出两个字，就被安谦拖回了后台。  
“你怎么想的啊？脑子被门夹过吗？”安谦看着菊池风磨把破破烂烂的衬衫脱下来丢在沙发上，回头对他怒目而视。  
“都怪你。”  
“哈？”  
“连个名字都没问到，唉……没准再也见不到了……”菊池风磨叹着气，蜷缩到沙发上，又从身子底下把那件倒霉的衬衫拽出来，朝着安谦扔过去。  
安谦一弯腰利索地躲了过去，衬衫飞过一个弧线，扑面盖在了推门进来的户塚脸上。  
“哇风磨君，好久不见你就这么欢迎我。”  
“哇户塚君，我也并不是多想见到你。”菊池风磨依旧赖在沙发里，脸上却露出了笑意。  
户塚手里拎着衬衫：“你说话还是这么难听啊，不过有个人你肯定是想见的。”  
户塚的话让菊池风磨有点摸不到头脑。然后他就看到户塚从身后拉出一个人，推到了他面前。  
那个人有点不知所措地站在乐屋正中，手里捏着一朵花瓣都快掉光了的玫瑰，朝他露出一个极其羞涩地笑容：“我叫佐藤胜利。”

 

佐藤胜利第二天也来了LIVEHOUSE看菊池风磨的演出，他有最前排的VIP票，还有后台的通行证。  
菊池风磨走上舞台，抓着麦，低沉的声音震动着四周的空气：“今天的这首歌，要献给一个新朋友。”  
他说话时对着用力抬头看他的佐藤胜利勾起嘴角。  
“欢迎来到我的世界。”  
接着歌声第一个起音，就像忽然张开了飞翔的羽翼，佐藤胜利仿佛看到了散落白色的羽毛入自己身体中。

should I fall out of love, my fire in the light  
to chase a feather in the wind

他不由得用手捂住了心脏的位置，就好像要压住不要让它跳脱出胸腔。

all of my LOVE

一切都是那么完美，如果不是今天是个平日，而LIVE下午三点开场。  
佐藤胜利惶惶不安地坐在乐屋的沙发里，时不时就看一下手机。菊池风磨眯着眼睛瞧了一会儿：“出什么事儿了吗？”  
佐藤胜利咬了一下嘴唇，像是下了很大决心开口：“今天我逃课了。”  
菊池风磨理所当然地爆发出一阵大笑然后滚倒在了沙发上，他笑完后，凑到佐藤胜利身边：“第一次？”  
因为离得很近，佐藤胜利不由自主往后躲了一下：“当，当然是第一次。”  
菊池风磨用鼻子在他耳边又笑了两声：“你怎么这么可爱。”然后就拖着他往外走，“我请你吃东西。”  
菊池风磨戴着很大的墨镜，但是不想戴口罩，所以一出LIVEHOUSE的后门，就被蹲在那里守着的粉丝认出来了。几个女孩子爆发出海豚音般的尖叫，疯狂地挥舞着手中的毛巾。在她们扑过来之前，菊池风磨忽然抬手比了一个停住的动作，女孩们呆住了，菊池风磨又做了一个飞吻，接着趁她们愣在原地的时机拉起佐藤胜利的手。  
“快跑！”  
佐藤胜利跟着跑起来，在夏季黄昏炎热未退的残暑中，他被菊池风磨抓住的手粘腻而湿冷。他们跑得飞快，就好像时间和世界都会被抛在身后。  
佐藤胜利看看眼前的拉面，又看看坐在对面吃得汤汁四溅的菊池风磨。  
菊池风磨咬着三根面抬头问迟迟不动筷子的佐藤胜利：“怎么不吃？这家的汤可特别地道。”  
佐藤胜利尝了一口，立刻狼吞虎咽干掉半碗，口齿不清地说：“我还以为，风磨君平时，不会吃，这种东西。”  
菊池风磨把墨镜架在头顶哈哈大笑：“那你以为我会吃什么？”  
“就是，”佐藤胜利拧着眉毛思考，“更时髦一些的，在种满植物，可以看到东京塔夜景的意大利餐馆里，喝着红酒……”  
菊池风磨笑得把麦茶呛进气管里，连声咳嗽起来，佐藤胜利手忙脚乱地起身去拍他的后背，于是菊池风磨咳得更厉害了。  
折腾了一番之后，菊池风磨蹭蹭眼角笑出的泪：“我们啊，就是坐在这家拉面店里，一边吃着生姜烧和炸鸡一边写歌的。”  
“简直不敢相信。”  
“幻想破灭？”菊池风磨戏谑笑着。  
佐藤胜利的眼睛亮起来，“真是太厉害了！”  
他们在面汤热腾腾蕴起的白气中聊安东尼凯迪斯充满韵律的饶舌音，争论stillwater的原型到底是哪支乐队，为绿洲的哪张专辑才是他们的代表作挥舞着筷子打了一架。  
最后佐藤胜利把勺子伸进菊池风磨的碗里：“哇你这个骨汤好棒，老板，再来一碗！”  
“你可真会吃啊。”菊池风磨还很少见到比自己还能吃的人，他捏捏佐藤胜利竹竿一样的胳膊，“简直是浪费粮食。”  
佐藤胜利眨眨眼：“怎么，心疼钱包了？”  
菊池风磨敲了敲他头顶：“再加一份生姜烧和炸鸡，啊还有啤酒。”  
菊池风磨说完，看着佐藤胜利笑开成一朵花，以及手里依旧握着他没有收回的手臂。

 

佐藤胜利用两周学会了基础和弦，菊池风磨带他去买吉他。  
他试了几把，找不到要领，回头发现菊池风磨站在挂满吉他的货架墙前，用手指尖掠过过每一把琴颈。  
佐藤胜利走过去站在他旁边，听到菊池风磨的声音格外温柔：“我小时候有一个愿望，就是把每一把吉他都带回家。”  
他不说买，就像每一把吉他都是他的挚爱，他要带它们回家。  
佐藤胜利往前走了两步，离他们最近的，就在两个人面前挂着的，是一把红色的吉他，琴箱上流动着妩媚的暗红光泽，如凝固的红酒。  
“好漂亮啊。”佐藤胜利伸手小心翼翼碰了碰。  
当佐藤胜利把这把吉他抱在怀里，第一次拨动琴弦时，他立刻决定，就是它了。  
菊池风磨帮他调试了声音，还不顾佐藤胜利的强烈反对，搭配了一条花纹是一排乐高小人的可爱背带。  
“多新潮啊，特别适合胜利。”菊池风磨看佐藤胜利把琴背在身上，十分满意。  
“你就是想说我幼稚。”佐藤胜利标准式撒娇嘟嘴。  
菊池风磨忍不住用手指夹住他的唇瓣：“是真的好看。”  
佐藤胜利觉得脸有点发烫，手把背带攥出两道折痕，没有再反驳。

菊池风磨前一阵接受杂志采访，问如果有时光机，他想要穿越到那个时代去。当时佐藤胜利也在乐屋里。菊池风磨懒懒散散地靠在椅子里，说我想去八十年代的NY，摇滚的黄金潮，骑着哈雷去看海，后座上要载着心爱的人。他说话时候有意无意地瞟了一眼佐藤胜利，发现佐藤胜利一直盯着自己，眼眸乌黑。  
当然现在他们没有哈雷没有ABBEY ROAD，菊池风磨把车随便停在路边，两个人站在堤岸上。菊池风磨拿着在路边摊买的甜丸子，佐藤胜利抱着吉他。他像刚得到心爱玩具的小孩，一刻都不想放手。  
佐藤胜利仔细地摸着吉他的漆面：“买之前我根本不知道这是什么型号的，我还完全不懂这些。”他语气有点沮丧。  
菊池风磨把吃完的竹签在手里转了一下，就像他平时在舞台上转麦那样潇洒：“型号什么的根本不重要，你挑中它的时候就像遇到最心爱的人，靠得都是直觉。”  
“直觉……么……”佐藤胜利喃喃重复着菊池风磨的话。  
“把它抱在怀里的一刻，你就知道这就是真爱了。”菊池风磨说着说着还演了起来，举起双手在怀中抱住空气吉他。  
佐藤胜利笑出声：“你是指你没摔烂的那些吗？”  
菊池风磨瞪起眼：“我每一次都是真爱！”  
“好好好。”  
菊池风磨用胳膊肘去捅佐藤胜利的肋骨，佐藤胜利又笑又叫着躲避，两个人沿着海岸打闹了一阵。  
佐藤胜利举着吉他做出投降的姿势，喘着气从吉他后面露出脸。  
“那风磨君为什么选了我？”  
“什么？”菊池风磨抬头正好与佐藤胜利的双眸对视。  
“就是那天，我第一次来看live时，风磨君为什么要把玫瑰花给我？”  
他的声音很低，几乎要飘散在空气里。  
菊池风磨看着佐藤胜利的眼睛，眼神笔直坚定，那天他看到的就是这双眼睛，是漆黑深邃的泉，人群也无法掩饰他的光明，那里充满了渴望，对音乐的渴望，对五彩世界的渴望。  
对爱的渴望。  
菊池风磨抬起手，用手心盖住了佐藤胜利的双眼。  
明亮到让他不敢直视更多。  
他俯下身。  
佐藤胜利安静地任菊池风磨封锁了自己的视觉，他在一片黑暗中等待，微张的双唇有些颤抖，他什么都不敢想，却又充满希望。  
然而什么都没有发生。  
世界恢复了明亮，佐藤胜利看到菊池风磨站在离自己两步之位，风把他身上的T恤鼓起来，像快要被吹走的气球。菊池风磨回头笑着对他说：“胜利，弹点什么吧。”  
那天后来佐藤胜利用仅会的几个和弦弹奏着单调的旋律，菊池风磨坐在他旁边反复哼唱，声音倔强地在猛烈的海风中挣扎。

Stand by me  
nobody knows the way it＇s gonna be

Stand by me  
nobody knows the way it＇s gonna be

佐藤胜利用三个月学会了一首歌。  
一开始他上课的时候偷偷把乐谱垫在课本下面，用手指敲击着桌面，想象那里有六根弦，后来就干脆开始了频繁的逃课。菊池风磨也越来越习惯在下午三点的时候，LIVE开场之前，看到佐藤胜利坐在乐屋的沙发上练琴。  
他能够完整弹下来的第一首歌就是Let it be。  
他的嗓音不亮，反而有着让人看到他清秀容貌完全想象不到低沉沙哑的声线，音调里带着少年特有的无辜。  
然后某一天，佐藤胜利就被安谦和juri一起推上了舞台。他穿着临时被套上的亮橘色演出服，平时他自己从不穿这种显眼的颜色，感觉自己站在台上像一个傻愣愣的橘子，身上斜挎着彩色小人图案的背带，抱着他的红酒吉他。一开始佐藤胜利肯定是手足无措的，他的手指在吉他弦之间来回颤抖，而且不光是手指，发软的膝盖也互相磕碰，然而当菊池风磨的唱出第一句歌词时，他心中的战栗忽然代替了身体上的怯懦。  
他的手几乎是不由自主的，被菊池风磨的声音操控着，拨动和弦，清澈的声音晕开时，佐藤胜利甚至看到了红色的波浪从自己身体四周荡开。  
第二首歌佐藤胜利完全不会弹，幸好他已经听菊池风磨唱过至少十遍了。是一首快歌，佐藤胜利开始即兴发挥，指尖极速地来回划过琴弦，像把刚才身边整齐规律的波纹全部搅乱。  
一长串拨弦，他闭起眼睛，摆头着头。平时他明明很难出汗，此时汗滴却沿着他的发梢和脖子不停滑落，如他体内满溢出来的热情。  
菊池风磨走过来，一手拿着麦，另一只手把他的头揽过去，狠狠地亲在额角上。  
在一边激荡的尖叫声中，佐藤胜利觉得眼前一片白色光耀。  
时空都可以被这些声音撕开。

这次LIVE一共连续表演了一周，最后一天，一个西服革履的大叔递上了名片。  
XX唱片公司。  
安谦眼睛骤然锃亮，用胳膊肘连捅菊池风磨：“这家公司我听说过！”  
菊池风磨倒是很镇静：“没听说过才怪吧，业内第二大。”  
“哇我们要出道了吗？要出道了吗？”juri和增田没出息地抖着腿抱在一起。  
西装男脸上是专业的皮笑肉不笑：“我已经连续看了一周你们的表演，很精彩，尤其是主唱的声音很出色，作曲虽然不成熟也有能让人耳目一新的风味，但是”他把句尾的但是两个字咬得很重，“你们的乐队太中规中矩了，现在的市场竞争激烈，如果按照现在这个风格走下去，能杀出一条血路的机会很渺茫。”  
西装男的话让所有在场的人都脸色惨白，但只有菊池风磨好像并没有在听。他们站在舞台内侧，菊池风磨像往常一样懒懒地倚在音箱上，视线越过打扫战场的staff，看着坐在舞台另一面的佐藤胜利。  
佐藤胜利坐在杂物箱上，手里抱着吉他，低着头轻轻拨弦，他的表情很清澈，就好像外世纷扰全都与他无关，只有他和他的吉他相依为命。结束了最后一个音，佐藤胜利低头叼住拨片，再抬起时发现菊池风磨在看自己，便露出了羞赧的笑。  
菊池风磨忍不住抬起嘴角。  
西装男很习惯和这些摇滚疯子打交道，对于菊池风磨傲慢地态度司空见惯，耐性地等着菊池风磨的反应。他顺着菊池风磨的视线也看到了佐藤胜利，于是又开口：“啊，是那个孩子，你们第二天的演出我看到他上场了，这就是我说的特色，弹吉他的漂亮男孩子……”  
“可是他不是……”安谦忍不住想插嘴解释。  
西装男根本不在意他们在想什么：“一定要带上他，哪怕他弹得再烂，唱得再难听，只要摆在那里当花瓶就可以了，就足够让人眼前一亮。”  
菊池风磨猛地直起身，他什么也没说，只是一松手，原本拿在手里的名片掉落在地上。  
西装男依旧笑着：“等你们以后就明白了。”  
西装男没有危言耸听，因为他们还是和这家公司签约了，他们的经纪人说，如果放跑这样的好机会，他们以后一辈子就别想出道了。

能不能出道，他们还要像少年漫画里那样经受一道考验。公司赞助他们一场全国巡回表演，如果能够成功，就趁热度发出首张专辑。  
所有人都充满了希望。  
菊池风磨站在观众席中间，仰头看着舞台布景设计，感觉经常被吉他背带勒住的肩膀一阵发麻。舞台设计主题是回到摇滚黄金年代，公司很有诚意，甚至还搞来了一台哈雷机车。  
菊池风磨回头寻找佐藤胜利的影子，看到安谦正和佐藤胜利一起聊天，不知道说了什么，佐藤胜利瞪圆眼睛，鼻子皱起来，像一只没有罐头吃的猫。他冲安谦勾勾手，安谦连忙跑了过来。  
“怎么了？”  
“你们讲什么呢？”菊池风磨假装随便问问。  
安谦笑起来眼睛眯成一条缝：“我告诉胜利，知道为什么大家都这么期待巡回演出吗，因为可以带上漂亮的妹子一起，风磨，怎么样，这次有目标了吗？”  
菊池风磨抬腿踹在安谦腰上：“正经点，这次可不一样，搞砸了我们以后一辈子都得吃泡面。”  
安谦收了笑，打量了打量菊池风磨，忽然故作神秘：“还是你想带胜利？”  
菊池风磨一阵咳嗽，第二脚又踹下去：“你整天满脑子都是什么鬼啊！”  
安谦这次闪开了：“你就装吧。”  
佐藤胜利这时已经耐不住寂寞也跑了过来。  
“你们在讲什么？”竟然问了和刚才菊池风磨一样的话。  
安谦觉得好笑：“在讲你。”  
“哇，讲我什么？”佐藤胜利一脸不好意思又非常期待。  
“什么都没有。”菊池风磨气势汹汹地拉走了佐藤胜利。  
菊池风磨大步流星走在前面，跟在他身后的佐藤胜利有些跌跌撞撞。  
“又要带我去哪。”佐藤胜利声音里到都是愉快的笑意。  
菊池风磨把他拉到LIVEHOUSE外面的一个仓库边，扯开一块防水布，露出下面盖着的东西。  
“哈雷！！！”佐藤胜利几乎跳起来。  
“我偷偷贿赂了staff，他们答应可以借给我骑。”菊池风磨说着已经跨上机车，用牙咬住手套戴上。  
“这也太酷了。”机械控少年眼冒绿光地围着哈雷转了三圈，要转第四圈的时候被菊池风磨拉住了。  
菊池风磨冲着佐藤胜利用下颌点点后座：“上来吗？”  
“你有摩托车驾照？”  
“没有。”菊池风磨理直气壮，“我小时候在爷爷家的农场时，我爷爷教过我怎么骑。”  
“那是多少年前的事情了？！”佐藤胜利震惊大喊。  
菊池风磨倒是很认真地想了想：“十……还是九年前？”他勾勾唇角，“不敢？”  
“怎么不敢。”佐藤胜利小跑着跳上机车后座，手紧紧抓住菊池风磨的外套。

疾驰，烈风。  
他们依旧是去看海。  
菊池风磨简直像是喝醉了，他爬上哈雷，踩着椅座，冲着滔滔海浪连声大喊。  
“摇滚不死！”  
喊到后来嗓子都哑了。  
佐藤胜利一边大笑一边叫他是个疯子。  
菊池风磨跳下来，然后把佐藤胜利拎到了哈雷上，语气命令式：“你也要喊。”  
“啊？喊什么？”佐藤胜利眯着眼睛很迷茫。  
“想喊什么喊什么。”菊池风磨疯劲儿一上来，就决不允许别人保持一丝正常，必须代入他的节奏。  
佐藤胜利扶着菊池风磨的手臂：“啊……那个……”他也冲着海面喊，“日本有狭长的海岸线！”  
菊池风磨笑得差点跌倒：“别破坏气氛啦，应考生。”  
佐藤胜利忽然沉默了，然后他滑坐到车身上：“风磨君，我有事情想告诉你。”  
“什么？”菊池风磨看着少年严肃的脸庞。  
“我不打算考大学了。”佐藤胜利吐字缓而清晰，“我想唱歌。”  
回程的时候佐藤胜利没有再抓着菊池风磨的衣服，而是伸着手臂环住了菊池风磨的腰。菊池风磨能感觉到佐藤胜利把脸埋在他的后背上，没有什么温度，反而是鼻尖微凉。  
应该只是他的幻觉。  
菊池风磨把佐藤胜利送回了家。  
佐藤胜利对于菊池风磨骑着哈雷出现在自己家门口这件事很不适应，低着头细声细气地道别。  
“明天见。”  
“胜利。”菊池风磨叫住他，“我也有事情要和你说。”  
佐藤胜利抬起眼睛，菊池风磨差点就要错开视线了，但他没有：“这次巡演，你不要跟来了。”

佐藤胜利进家门换鞋的时候绊倒在玄关台阶上，然后他整个人蜷成一团，躺在木地板上，很久没有爬起来。  
佐藤妈妈被他吓得半死，匆忙跑过来：“胜利，你怎么了？”  
佐藤胜利眼睛通红，眼泪转载眼眶内却迟迟无法流出来：“好疼。”  
“摔到哪了？”  
“好疼啊……”他的声音几乎像是呻吟。  
“到底哪里疼啊？”佐藤妈妈越来越焦急。  
“我不知道。”  
佐藤胜利用手按住心脏。

巡演的第一站是名古屋。  
菊池风磨在大巴上看到佐藤胜利时，严重怀疑了自己这个主唱加队长的地位。  
佐藤胜利穿着一件宽松的黑色T恤，显得更加瘦小，带着棒球帽，帽檐压得很低，好像遮住脸，他就可以从这辆巴士里隐身了。  
菊池风磨没有走过去，在前排随便找了个地方，一人占了两个座位，支棱着手脚，把帽子盖在脸上，如挂上了请勿打扰的牌子。  
途中车上却热闹非凡，安谦强行把佐藤胜利拉到车头。  
“虽然这一阵大家已经混得很熟了，但还是要正式介绍一下，胜利君，我们乐队的第五人！”  
“别随便乱说。”佐藤胜利羞耻得想要钻进巴士行李箱。  
juri跟着起哄：“要加入我们乐队是要有仪式的！”  
“啊？什么仪式？”佐藤胜利眨着一双眼睛问。  
“POCKY游戏。”juri不知道从谁的包里掏出一包POCKY，原味的。  
“POCKY!POCKY!POCKY!”  
除了在睡觉的菊池风磨，巴士上包括staff的所有人都拍着手起哄。  
安谦把包装扯开，拿出一根POCKY塞到佐藤胜利嘴里，接着所有人眼看着佐藤胜利咔嚓咔嚓的把POCKY咬碎吃进肚子里。  
“……”  
无言以对的安谦又塞了一根。  
咔嚓咔嚓。  
“……你到底会不会玩POCKY游戏啊。”安谦翻了一个白眼，看到佐藤胜利嘴角噙着狡黠的笑，忽然隐约觉得佐藤胜利也许并没有自己想得那么简单。安谦摇摇头，甩掉自己荒唐的想法，把巧克力棒咬在嘴里，向佐藤胜利凑过去，“要像这样，你咬住另一头。”  
“我明白了。”佐藤胜利直直盯着安谦的眼睛，安谦反倒有点犹豫，下意识地去看菊池风磨。  
菊池风磨依然一动不动，从这个角度只能看到头顶一点睡得翘起来的头毛。  
在佐藤胜利将咬咬住POCKY另一端时，安谦躲开了。  
“不玩了不玩了，没意思。”他挥挥手，遣散了一群觉得失望的围观者，然后把剩下的POCKY都塞到了佐藤胜利手里，看对面笑得比嘴里的巧克力还甜。

菊池风磨是真的睡着了。  
他这几天基本没有安稳得睡过一觉，哪怕是晚上不开灯，躺在床上，闭上眼，他也会觉得可以看到佐藤胜利的眼睛。  
那双眼睛让他四周亮如白昼，无处遁形。  
然而再次和佐藤胜利同处一个空间之后，他反而一秒入梦。  
在梦中在站在LIVEHOUSE的舞台上，射灯晃得他睁不开眼，明明音乐声很激烈，他却依然听得到自己的呼吸，急促的，沉重的，焦躁不安的。他抬起手挡住扎进双眼的光线往台下看，那里全是人影，摇晃重叠，看不清面目的人群冲自己叫嚷。  
只有一个人，眉目清晰。  
佐藤胜利站在第一排，仰头看着他，手里捧着一支红色欲滴的玫瑰。  
菊池风磨弯下身，指尖碰到玫瑰的一瞬，花便碎裂在了空气里。  
菊池风磨惊醒过来时吸进了一大口巴士空调的冷气，觉得汗毛乍起，心脏不规律地跳动着。他扒着前排的椅背坐起来，环视了一周，发现他们已经到了目的地，大家正七七八八收拾东西下车。菊池风磨揉揉乱糟糟地头毛，打了个哈欠，想起身时正好佐藤胜利经过他旁边的过道。  
“风磨君，我最擅长的事情是长跑。”  
佐藤胜利说完也并没有停留，直接走下了巴士，就好像并不期待任何回应，这只是他单方面的宣言。

巡演开始之前，为乐队拍摄了一些简单的宣传资料。  
所有人都紧张得要死，而被经纪人强行要求一起拍摄的佐藤胜利对着镜头时就像一只精致的人偶，拍出来的照片连嘴角的弧度都一模一样。  
摄影师看着屏幕摇了摇头。  
“我就说不行啦。”佐藤胜利一脸煞白，就好像他刚才面对的不是摄像机而是冲锋枪。  
之后是回答采访问题。  
在诸如“喜欢的女孩子如果要求去你家你会怎么做”“初吻是在什么地方”“你最想和哪个门把结婚”一连串问题之后，菊池风磨的脸色越来越不好。  
门把都知道其实看起来什么都不在乎的菊池风磨，对出道的事情比谁都更加上心。经纪人通知会有采访时，头一天，菊池风磨就和坐立不安的小伙伴们一起讨论了如何回答才能面面俱到，关于音乐的理念，乐队的信念，如何才能在独具特色上把路走得更远。  
然而显然如今大家关心的并不是这些。  
“和门把结婚？”菊池风磨扫了一圈坐在自己旁边的人，“别逗我了。”  
采访结束之后，菊池风磨抱着手臂听经纪人喋喋不休。  
“我知道你们都是有理想有梦想的人，我不否认这些，但是现在有几个人会因为音乐好听买碟？风磨君，你以为自己的歌声多么出色吗？唱歌好的人在遍布东京圈，随便去一家卡拉OK都能找出一票。你们要懂得怎么让外面那些小姑娘看到你们就尖叫，亲一下同性门把你会掉肉吗？我看你那天亲佐藤亲得挺顺手的啊，不要和我在这里装……”  
菊池风磨握了握拳，手背上的青筋若隐若现。  
他还没有说话，另一个人忽然站了起来，激动间撞掉了旁边桌子上的水瓶。塑料瓶掉在地板上，一直滚到菊池风磨脚边。  
“我不同意。”  
“其实我明白，自己根本不能算是乐队的一员，其实我仅仅是一个粉丝，乐队的粉丝，风磨君的粉丝，是他们的音乐，是风磨君的歌声，吸引了我，不是其他的什么，你根本不懂什么是粉丝，我是真的……”  
佐藤胜利说到这里声音里有一丝哽咽。  
菊池风磨本来一直看着滚到自己脚边的那个水瓶，这时忽然抬起头，看到佐藤胜利站在那里，笔直地盯着经纪人的脸。  
啊，又是那双眼睛。  
没人听过佐藤胜利一口气说过这么多话，所有人都傻了眼，反省会瞬间结束。  
佐藤胜利跌坐回椅子里，眼泪不受控制地往外涌，他用手背蹭了半天，套在身上的一件红色运动服衣袖染湿了一片。  
菊池风磨弯腰把水瓶捡起来，放回了桌上。他好像想要说点什么，到底还是无言地走出了乐屋。刚一出门他就被绊了一下差点扑倒在地，他愤怒地抬头瞪着罪魁祸首。  
安谦表情比他还难看：“我现在真的有点相信心理测试了。”  
安谦扔下了一句莫名其妙的话转头离开。  
菊池风磨一直回到酒店房间，昏昏沉沉睡了一觉，才忽然明白了安谦指得是什么。  
以前他们玩过一次无聊的心理测试，便当会从吃什么开始，菊池风磨测出的结果是擅长感情游戏，但遇到真爱时反而只会逃避。菊池风磨当然对此嗤之以鼻，为什么先吃炸鸡还是先吃米饭能反应出一个人的恋爱态度？  
菊池风磨睡得有些发懵，四周很暗，应该已经是晚上了，他半天才反应过来自己的手机在响，接起来是juri急得快哭出来的声音：“他们要强行把胜利送回家。”  
菊池风磨冲出房间，拼命按了半天电梯，最后沿着消防梯往下跑时，忽然想到，自己不是最不希望佐藤胜利在这里的人吗？  
在酒店大厅里，他追上了佐藤胜利和经纪人。佐藤胜利还是戴着来时的那顶棒球帽，回头看到气喘吁吁的菊池风磨，露出了一丝惊讶。  
菊池风磨越过佐藤胜利，直接质问经纪人：“强行把人拉来的也是你，发现他不听话就要把他送回去？也做得太过分了把？”  
“不是的……风磨君……”佐藤胜利小声说。  
经纪人冷笑了一下：“我一开始也确实没想到佐藤是这么强势的一个性格，要说我还很欣赏他这种性格的，但是要送他回去不是这个原因。”  
“哈？”菊池风磨一愣。  
“佐藤骗了他妈妈，翘了考试，他妈妈发现之后报警了。”  
菊池风磨不可思议地看着佐藤胜利。他一直以为是乖宝宝的佐藤胜利把头扭向一边，条件反射般又拉了拉帽檐。  
菊池风磨觉得全身脱力：“先给我点时间，然后你们再送他回去。”  
然后不等经纪人反应，拉起佐藤胜利的手腕上了电梯。  
两个人站在电梯里，谁也没有说话，菊池风磨抬头看着不断跳跃的电子数字，佐藤胜利低头看着自己的脚尖。  
手腕却一直被抓着。  
菊池风磨把佐藤胜利带回了房间，扔到床上。  
“风磨君……对不起，我并不是想给你添麻烦……”佐藤胜利句尾的气音比平时更弱了几分。他眼睛的泪润湿了虹膜，显得比平时更亮一些。  
菊池风磨闭了一下眼睛，然后把佐藤胜利的手腕压进床垫里，欺身压下，吻住了柔软冰冷的嘴唇。  
先是浅尝辄止，然后不能满足，菊池风磨咬开唇瓣，向更深处吻下去。  
佐藤胜利惊恐地用自由的一只手抵住菊池风磨的胸口：“风，风磨君，你干什么？！”  
菊池风磨看着对面清亮的瞳孔中映出自己的身影，挑着嘴角笑一下。  
就像佐藤胜利第一次在舞台上看到的那个笑容，充满诱惑的。  
“你想要的不就是这个吗？”  
“不，我不是……”  
菊池风磨的手绕过去搂住佐藤胜利的腰，少年全身纤细，菊池风磨用一只手就可以环住，手指撩开衣服，抚上柔软的皮肤。感受到菊池风磨手掌的温度，佐藤胜利全身一跳。  
“放开我……”佐藤胜利哀求的声音毫无说服力，而是带着软弱的甜美。  
菊池风磨嘴角噙着笑，又吻了下去，这次舌头直接探进了佐藤胜利的唇齿之间，舔过尖牙，扯住了佐藤胜利的舌尖，纠缠在一起。佐藤胜利从来没有这样的经验，无法调整呼吸，几乎窒息，菊池风磨稍稍离开，还给他一些氧气，唾液拉出情色的银线成为两个人身体之间摇摇欲坠的联系。  
“你既然都跟到这里了，应该得到些奖励。”  
佐藤胜利眼神一闪，脸颊上本来染上的红色一下褪去了。  
“风磨君，放开我。”  
“你不是我的粉丝么……”菊池风磨在佐藤胜利耳边压低声音，灼热的气息全都粘在佐藤胜利耳阔中，低沉的声音快要杀死对方。  
佐藤胜利用力推开菊池风磨：“我并不只是想和你睡觉，我喜欢你，喜欢你的的歌，喜欢你的音乐，我……”他的眼泪大滴地砸落下来，“我喜欢站在舞台上啊……”  
菊池风磨放开了佐藤胜利的手腕。  
“你真是，太晃眼了。”菊池风磨喃喃低语，翻身倒在床上，用手背压住自己的眼睛，“你快回去吧。”  
他听到佐藤胜利轻碎的脚步声，从他身边离开，走到房门出，停了下来。接着一个清脆的声音。  
啪。  
房间的灯被关上了，周围暗了下去。  
菊池风磨猛地坐起来，佐藤胜利站在床前，昏暗中仍能看清他的眼睛。  
“并不是只想和你睡，但也不是不想。”  
菊池风磨觉得心跳停滞了一下，他伸出手，在黑暗中又一次摸到了佐藤胜利的手腕。

 

2009年，Production I.G制作的原创动画《东之伊甸》宣布主题曲确定为英国摇滚乐队Oasis演唱，这是史上首次日本动画和世界顶级摇滚乐队的合作。而片尾曲，监督神山健治则意外选中了一支新人本土摇滚乐队school food punishment的出道曲。  
一切皆有可能。  
菊池风磨抱着他心爱的吉他，和几个小伙伴组成了他们的乐队，从小酒吧到LIVEHOUSE，开始了辗转奔波于各个场所的表演，等待着属于他们的时代来临。  
他本来是个没有常性的人，尝试过去喜欢很多事物，喜欢很多人，但都以半途而废告终，唯有音乐。  
唯有站在舞台上，手中的弦音通过音响，和自己的心脏一起敲击着胸膛时，他才能感觉到生命鲜活，可以歌唱至死。  
We live a dying dream  
Time will kiss the world goodbye

 

佐藤胜利穿的是一件衬衫，菊池风磨抬手一颗一颗的解开那些扣子。  
不急不缓，带着勾人心焦的节奏。佐藤胜利低头看着菊池风磨解开扣子的指尖，仅仅是这样看着，呼吸就渐渐急促起来。直到全部解开，菊池风磨才把佐藤胜利拉到两腿之间。  
屋里的灯虽然关着，但没有拉窗帘，路灯的余光足够他们看清彼此。  
佐藤胜利少年的身体干净清瘦，羞怯地将肩笼在一起，一副美丽的锁骨线条突兀。菊池风磨用手指顺着锁骨的线条划到乳首，两个手指夹着粉嫩的尖头轻轻揉捏，感受到佐藤胜利的身体微微地开始抖动，他又探过头，吻了吻佐藤胜利的肚脐，用舌尖舔过带绒毛的下腹。  
佐藤胜利咬着嘴唇还是发出了轻小的呻吟：“嗯……”  
“有感觉了？”菊池风磨故意挑逗着，用手按住佐藤胜利裤子突起的位置。  
佐藤胜利的性经验为零，早在被菊池风磨压在床上强吻的时候就反应得一塌糊涂，现在只觉得脑子空白，下身酸胀，赤裸在空气里的肌肤，每寸被菊池风磨碰触的地方都又麻又痒。  
菊池风磨又解开佐藤胜利的牛仔裤，连内裤一起退下，从根部握住少年的勃起，上下摩擦几下。佐藤胜利腰腿发软，完全无法再维持站立，半跪在床上，半挂在菊池风磨身上。菊池风磨用一只手揽住他的腰圈在怀里，一边加重手上的动作，一边啃咬佐藤胜利的侧颈。没多久佐藤胜利就抵在菊池风磨掌心中射了出来，他喘息着趴在菊池风磨肩上，用柔软如猫的声音轻轻叫着。  
“风磨君……”  
菊池风磨觉得自己的心像被丢进了火山的熔岩中，他从未有过这么强烈的，想得到什么意志。  
他把佐藤胜利放平在床上，得以重新看到他的脸。菊池风磨并不是个特别在意别人样貌的人，但也不得不承认，佐藤胜利是他所见过的无论男女中，最好看的那个。这时的佐藤胜利，因为情欲的缘故，表情比平时更动人了几分。  
菊池风磨用手抚过佐藤胜利的脸颊，觉得嗓子烧得发干，声音嘶哑：“我想要。”  
佐藤胜利微微点点头，然后就像要逃避现实一样紧闭上眼睛。菊池风磨轻笑着捏住佐藤胜利的下颚：“胜利，看着我。”  
佐藤胜利带着心惊胆战复又睁开眼，菊池风磨的表情就像正在捕食的野兽，这是他站在舞台上时会露出的表情，让人见到就忍不住尖叫的表情。  
他会吃了他。  
佐藤胜利想着，菊池风磨已经俯身下来咬住了他的嘴唇。  
佐藤胜利就像失去了心智一样，只会回应追随着菊池风磨的亲吻，纤细地手臂纠缠在菊池风磨肩颈上。菊池风磨趁机把手指挤进佐藤胜利的后穴，借着液体的润滑，手指探入两根。他的手指修长粗糙，按压抚摸过佐藤胜利身体里的内壁。佐藤胜利好像并不是很痛苦，只是皱着眉轻哼了几下，就又被吻打断了。  
佐藤胜利不知道菊池风磨什么时候进入的，他的大脑已经融化，全身都置于水深火热。菊池风磨扶着他的脸问他疼不疼的时候，他使劲摇着头。  
不疼。  
比起那天傍晚，自己跌倒在玄关时心上的伤口，现在这点痛感根本不算什么。  
所以真的不疼。  
佐藤胜利的双手紧紧掐住菊池风磨：“再……深一点……风磨君……”他大口喘息着，眼角生理泪涌动。  
这种情话有核弹级的威力，菊池风磨的理智被全部炸空，他挺腰深深地插入进去，随着叹出一口气。  
“啊啊……呜……风磨……”佐藤胜利的语句终于不再成调，却坚持叫着对方的名字。  
菊池风磨抽出一些，再次深深进入，律动越来越快，已经无法顾及任何事情。他用双臂把佐藤胜利搂住，佐藤胜利抱起来并不舒服，浑身突出的骨骼硌得他生疼，但他只想搂得更紧一些。  
最好可以和自己融为一体。  
菊池风磨在他身体里射出来的时候，佐藤胜利也再次被插射了。他茫然地看着前方，粘腻的手指划过菊池风磨的脸颊。  
“你怎么哭了？”

他们根本不知道什么是狂热，对乐队，对音乐，对一首歌，对一个人，那种爱深入骨髓。  
那种爱让人受伤。

菊池风磨已经很久没有睡过这样的甘甜好觉，没有做梦，没有惊醒，如身处于封闭的蜂蜜罐中，醒来后觉得世界都可以温柔相待。佐藤胜利不知道是什么时候离开的，还偷走了他摘下来放在床头的，最喜欢的那个戒指。

佐藤胜利再也没有出现过在他面前。

菊池风磨和他的乐队按部就班的出道。公司虽然可惜失去了佐藤胜利这样一个彩头，却不久后找到了更优秀的卖点——玩摇滚的钢琴王子。那家伙是个天生的舞台家，站在台上时就像折射光芒的钻石。  
很快他们CD大卖，迅速走红，不但能开全国巡演，还能跑到国外去灌歌。  
菊池风磨实现了梦想，走在NY的街道上，感受这座城市的风中残留的哪怕一点点属于摇滚黄金时代的气息。NY唱片公司的接待员叫玛丽乌斯，是个日德混血儿，比菊池风磨年纪小，比他还要高五公分。他好像格外喜欢菊池风磨，每天操着一口奇怪的日语黏在他身边，美其名曰带他玩遍NY的每个角落。  
一天晚上玛丽乌斯邀请他去看一个好友的地下乐队演出，这次倒是成功勾起了菊池风磨的兴趣。  
“我的朋友也是个日本人，叫松岛聪。”  
“哇，日本人在NY组成的地下乐队？太厉害了！”菊池风磨忍不住生出几分敬佩和羡慕。  
玛丽乌斯听到菊池风磨的称赞，一脸得意就好像被夸的是他：“那当然了！等你看到他们的表演才更惊艳呢！风磨君一定会喜欢的。”  
菊池风磨跟着玛丽乌斯走进一座不大的LIVEHOUSE，室内香烟，香水，啤酒和热狗的味道混合在一起，和日本很相似，却又好像大不相同。站在隔音门外，菊池风磨就能从地板的震动感受到里面传出的节奏。  
“准备好了么？”玛丽乌斯煞有介事地拧着修长的身躯，摆着夸张的POSE拉开了大门。  
乐声扑面而来，就像海潮淹没他的头顶。  
舞台上的灯光纷纷杂杂落入他眼睛里，节拍敲击他的生命，歌声夺取他的灵魂。

Who kicked a hole in the sky  
Who stole the soul from the sun

一个人站在舞台的正中间，手中抱着吉他，眼睑微垂，纤长的睫毛落下阴影，他低沉的声音不掺一丝杂质，带着仿佛能直达永恒的纯洁无辜。

if you don't let go  
It's gonna pass you by

全世界的光明都在他顾盼流情的眼睛里，他抬起头，环视所有为之疯狂的人群。

Let there be love

当视线飘忽而至时，他忽然笑了，胸前的玫瑰花随着他的笑容一起绽放。  
菊池风磨看着佐藤胜利走下舞台，穿过包围着他们的人群浪潮，向自己走来。  
疯狂的手臂不停伸向他，而他只看着他。

Let there be love

佐藤胜利靠近菊池风磨，把那朵玫瑰花插在了他的衣领上。

 

end.

 

文中插入歌曲：

led zeppelin：《All my Love》  
Oasis：《Stand by Me》《Falling Down》《Let There Be Love》


End file.
